


Love Me with your Lips

by TheWritingMustache



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: IT'S PROTOCREED SMUT WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT OKAY, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, blowjob, sexless character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingMustache/pseuds/TheWritingMustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond and Alex have sex. Is there something more you wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me with your Lips

“Fuck,” Desmond panted, fingers curled tightly into dark, curly locks. Alex ran his tongue up and down the length of Desmond’s cock, stopping to flick it out at the top then work his way back down. Desmond groaned and whined above him, mouth open, his own tongue lolling out as Alex had his way with him. He couldn’t resist thrusting his hips up into that mouth, pushed Alex’s head down further as he did. Alex growled around his dick, but Desmond didn’t care.

He thrusted three quick times…then four…then three again…

“Sshhhhhiiiiiiit” Desmond hissed out as he finally came down the back of Alex’s throat. Alex’s tongue lazily swirled around him the entire time, lapping up every last drop, milking it for all it was worth before sliding off Desmond’s dick with a wet pop. 

Desmond leaned back against the bed on his elbows, and he let out a long, relieved sigh. Had to love those spontaneous blowjobs. Had to love them soooo much, God, wouldn’t ever deny it. Alex climbed on top of him a second later, leaning in to nuzzle his face against his. Desmond returned the gesture, whispered things like “Good boy, into his ears, and Alex practically purred.

But then, it was Alex’s turn. The virus’ clothes rippled away to leave behind his naked body. They switched places, Alex on his back while Desmond hovered above him. Their lips locked together while Desmond dragged a stray hand down Alex’s body. From the neck, to the collarbone, to the chest, over his muscled stomach and to his groin. His hand curved between pale hips, and his fingers splayed out, searching desperately for their target.

He knew he found it when Alex’s breath suddenly hitched, and his one of his fingertips dipped into a heated slit. Black tendrils snaked out to wrap themselves around Desmond’s fingers, and they tugged sharply at them.

“Oooh, you’re eager,” Desmond commented, and Alex shuddered beneath him.

“Hurry up already,” Alex grunted, and the tendrils let him go. Desmond smirked, kissed him one more time, then crawled off him. He tugged off his shirt, shucked off his pants, and settled down between Alex’s legs. He grabbed Alex by the hips and dragged him closer to the edge of the bed, then leaned in to lick a wet stripe up the slit.

He dove into it a second later, one finger ventured inside as his tongue lapped at it. Alex squirmed and mewled, his hands bunching up the bedsheets.

This was always the…adventurous part of sex for Desmond. Reminded him just how alive Alex was, how he was a thriving industry of organisms living under one set of skin. Organisms in the form of tendrils that reached back out at him, to wet themselves along his tongue and dive into his mouth in return.

(He had the occasional thought that going down on Alex would be the last thing he ever did. That perhaps in a throe of orgasm, Alex would simply Consume him right there and then, the end of Desmond Miles via eating out the Blacklight Virus. It wasn’t a good thought to have.)

Alex mewled again, louder this time, and his hips lifted off the bed to press himself even closer into Desmond’s mouth. Desmond had to push him back down, battling to keep Alex in place as he lathered him up. Finally Desmond had enough, one powerful thrust strong enough to push him away.

“Okay, okay,” Desmond sighed as he wiped his mouth. “You win, just hold on.”

“Hmmngh?” Alex moaned, eyes glassy and glazed over, legs tightening together at the loss of Desmond’s head between them. Alex turned his head and watched Desmond get up and approach the night stand, pulled open the drawer and fished out a condom package. Desmond ripped it open and placed the condom at the tip of his re-hardened cock, rolled it down his length, and returned back to the edge of the bed.

Desmond pried Alex’s legs back open, and positioned himself carefully at the slit.

“Ready?”

Alex nodded rapidly. Desmond guided himself in until he couldn’t slide his way in any longer. No other time to prepare, physically or mentally. Alex wasn’t wasting anymore time, and he pushed himself down onto Desmond, fast and hard with a throaty growl. Desmond cursed, grabbed at his hips, and thrust forward not wanting to be left behind. They moaned, and panted, and groaned in pleasure. At one point, Alex flipped around to his knees, and Desmond fucked into him with reckless abandon.

Even though Desmond ended up coming first, he didn’t stop fucking until he knew Alex had found his peak. Getting the Blacklight virus to more or less orgasm was a little tricky, Every single little bit of the virus needed to be in complete sync, every single cell aligned just right.

“Come on Alex, come on…Come on I know you can, Alex.”

“Fuck… _Desmond_ -“

“That’s it, come on Alex, good boy, I know you can, I _know_ you can. Come on, Alex!”

“Desmonnnnd-“

Shoulders tensed.

“Des…Desmond-“

Everything coiled together. Alex squeezed his eyes shut, jaw dropped open, feathery pants breathing out rapidly-

In a sense, Alex came with a shuddering force that traveled down his spine and had his whole body quivering. And then he went rigid, positively solid, still locked in orgasm, and Desmond pulled out and away. Moments later, Alex breathed again, and all but melted into the bed, lying bonelessly amongst the sheets.

“Aleeeex~” Desmond laughed at him as he pulled the condom off. “You goose.”

He tied the condom up and tossed it off towards the wastebasket. Alex whined when the bed dipped and Desmond flopped down next to him, and pulled him into his arms.

“That was fun, you were great,” Desmond commented and kissed the back of Alex’s neck.

“Nnyeah,” Alex mumbled.

“Thanks for sucking me off first, by the way.”

“I can do nice things every now and then.”

Desmond rolled him over to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> fight me, scrubs
> 
> when was the last time a virus had a sex and had actual genitals? EXACTLY, I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN HELL.


End file.
